The hacker
by Gummi Baron
Summary: When Hilde gets a virus on her computer, who will she kill first?


~The Hacker~  
  
Hilde typed angrily on her keyboard, eye eyebrow twitching slightly. That hacker would pay for what they had done. No. One. Hacked into her computer. No one. She was the hacker, not them. They would pay. Dearly.  
  
She sipped her steaming coffee as she typed with one hand, still searching for the asshole. She yawned; she had been looking all night. Well, making the virus to send to them took most of the night, finding them was taking even longer. She sighed as her fingers typed quickly, searching for the person everywhere. She mind drifted back to a few days ago.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
  
Hilde typed away on AIM, chatting with Relena and Dorothy about their summers and how much jobs sucked. She was in the middle of telling them about how Duo had been dancing around and singing drunkly the night before when the computer froze. She had reset it angrily, but smiled and went to sign on again. When it wouldn't let her on, she sighed. "Stupid civilian programs." She mumbled, closing the program and going to check her mail, hoping to see something from Duo. Her computer shut off, then back on and blew up. Literally.  
  
Coughing back smoke and stepping back, Hilde stared at the mess. Figuring Duo had been an idiot as usual, she growled and sulked angrily into the workshop, grabbing Duo and pushing him against the wall.  
  
"What..did...you..do...to..my..computer..??" She growled at him, her blue eyes peircing angrily into his frightened purple ones.  
  
  
  
"Hilde..Babe...what are you talking about? I havent been near it!!" He said, giving her a 'please dont hurt me' look. She pulled out a twinkie and waved it in his face, immediatly getting his attention.  
  
  
  
"Promise??" She said, waving the twinkie. Duo nodded innocently and she sighed, handing him the twinkie which he quickly inhaled happily. She let go of him and went back to clean up the mess, figuring there was only one other way that it could have exploded.  
  
Hacker. Her eyes narrowed. They would pay.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
She glared slightly as the memory came back to her. Her fingers typed a little harder on Duo's laptop, but she typed softer remembering she had promised 'Not to blow this one up.' Duo had laughed at her perdicament for hours, and he still wouldnt let her live it down. He was leaving her alone about it now, since she brought up his little "I'll just warm this steak up for 3 hours in the mircowave like a grill" idea. She giggled slightly. He had scraped exploded steak off the walls for at least a week after that. That boy was so funny sometimes..funny or stupid, maybe a little of both. She smiled, but her smile faded as the computer beeped at her, and a number showed up on the screen. She glared slightly and clicked on it, beginning her duty as a hacker. She typed for hours, until she finally got into the account. She glared slightly as she hit the "send" button on the virus, a satisfied smirk sliding across her face. She would take down the hacker, and every.single.computer. in his building.   
  
~Duo's POV~  
  
Duo grinned happily as he went back to his work. Man, desk work sucked, especially at a building other than his house. But, he had to admit, Seeing Wufei and Heero get into a fight about justice and who *actually* won the fight against each other in wing zero custom and Altron and ending up having to be held back by Relena and Sally...well...it was very funny. He clicked the on button on his moniter. Smiling, he clicked on a email marked "important!!!" His screen went black. "Eh?" He mumbled, restarting the computer. It shut off, beeped twice, then started to smoke. His eyes widened as he ran for the door, realizing something.   
  
Hilde was a hacker.   
  
He screamed as it exploded, sending him flying into the hall followed by dust and debris of what used to be a computer. He twitched slightly. "Thats the last time I mess with Hilde without explaining what day it is..." He mumbled, looking at the Calender. April 2nd flashed back at him. He sighed as all the gundam pilots poked his their heads out from the doors, smoke following them.  
  
"MMMAAAAXXXWWEEEELLLL!!!"  
  
~End~  
  
Bwahahahaha! Ph33r me! lol...wow, I wrote a one shot...thats a little scary.. Ok guys, the inspiration for this story? Someone put a virus on my computer which erased EVERYTHING. I'd love to say that it erased all the stories that I had slaved over for months and was about to put on here, but in reality it didnt...;-; I havent written anything in a lonnngg time....*sighs sadly* but yeah, anyone like this one? Oh! Btw this is dedicated to Carissa, for no reason, but yes. Its dedicated to her =D 


End file.
